


The Pink Water Island

by ThePurple_Night



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 04:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurple_Night/pseuds/ThePurple_Night
Summary: New island has dropped and Vriska is determined to explore it for treasures, by forcing Eridan to explore it for her! What will he find? What lies ahead in the new island?





	The Pink Water Island

— [AG] arachnidsGrip started pestering [CA] caligulasAquarium —

AG: eridaaaaaaaan!!!!!!!!

CA: wwhat

CA: cant you see im busy

AG: your stupid 8lueprints dont count as work!!!!!!!!

CA: YES IT DOES

AG: yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah ::::/

AG: anyways

AG: i have a game we can play

AG: up for a r8cing game????????

CA: wwtf?

CA: hell no

AG: waaaaaaaait!!!!!!!!

AG: you dont even know where we’ll be r8cing to

CA: ugh

CA: fucking spill it mindfang

AG: well Dualscar

AG: I stole this cool map from a marketplace >::::)

AG: and check it!!!!!!!!

AG: there’s a cool island that one has ever seen it 8efore!!!!!!!!

AG: 8ut they call it the pink water oasis for some reason ::::/

AG: i 8et there’s some goodies to take >::::)

CA: serket that is the most obscure thing you havve ever said today

CA: howw do you evven knoww it exist if no landwweller has evver seen it or conquered it

CA: and there’s no such thing as ‘pink wwater’

CA: wwho the fuck even wwants pink water

CA: so unnatural

AG: sounds like someone’s a cluckbeast!!!!!!!!

AG: ahahahahahahahah!!!!!!!!

CA: hey fuck you

CA: meet me at the usual sea spot

CA: wwe’ll settle this!

AG: >::::)

— [AG] arachnidsGrip ceased pestering [CA] caligulasAquarium —

Eridan, meet Vriska at your usual sea spot.

Who’s Eridan? Your name is Dualscar, and you’re about to meet your rival, Mindfang, at your usual met spot.

As you two met up, you set your coordinates at the so-called oasis. Mindfang secretly made her bets while you depend on scientific luck for your victory.

You raised one of your smaller guns and shot up, hopefully shot down a featherbeast, and began sailing off with Mindfang already up ahead.

The race was once again one sided as Mindfang was the one to reach it first. The again she had the map.

This is so stupid.

You bot departed from your ship and into the new land. You can already tell Mindfang is waiting to claim her prize. You sigh as you approached her.

Eridan: Wwell? You wwon.

Vriska: Shut the fuck up! I’m looking at the map!

She was right. She was looking at the fake map. Or what you think it was fake? It’s exactly where they are, but there’s no way it can be real.

Right?

Eridan: You’re thinkin on exploring for the treasure right?

Vriska: What?! No!

Eridan: …

Vriska: …

Vriska: Okay yes! But you have no right to judge me! You loooooooost! Remember?

Eridan: Yeah yeah wwhatevver.

Vriska: In fact!

Vriska shoved the map to Eridan.

Vriska: You’re going to be the one who brings me the treasure! >::::D

Eridan: Wwhat?! Hell no! I didn’t evven bring my science wwand!

Vriska: Too bad! So sad! Go get my treasure! Or else I’m taking your ship as a replacement of my real treasure!

Eridan: Ughhhhh

Vriska: Now go peasant!!!!!!!!

Eridan: I aint no peasant!

You grumbled as you ventured into the large bushes while you hear Vriska laughing at her victory.

Cod this place is humid, you can already feel your well groomed hair starting to drip. You looked at the map, which is now completely useless since you have no idea where you are.

And you only took at least 10 steps in.

You sighed as you looked around. More and more rubbish trees. Rubbish grass, rubbish bushes, and rubbish land. Ugh, land.

This is hopeless.

You turned around but, there’s no entrance anymore. The path you took seems to not exist anymore. You started to panic as your darted back, but it seems you feel like you were getting further from your original place.

You tried the other way, but there’s no such thing as the other way anymore.

_** “You can only go one way.” ** _

Eridan: Wwho said that?!

You looked around. Again, more rubbish land.

Eridan: VVriska if that’s you I order you to come out! This isn’t fucking funny!

_** “Mindfang can’t hear you.” ** _

Eridan: Eh?! Showw yourself! I’m not afraid to get rough!

You put up your fists up. Of course you’re afraid to get rough, you just had your cape cleaned. But if it isn’t Vriska, which you highly doubt, then who could it be?

Eridan: SHOWW YOURSELF!!

You hear something moved and you immediately pounced at it. You looked down and saw nothing. This is starting to scare you.

No! You are Eridan Ampora. You don’t get scared.

Eridan: Hmph!

You got up and dusted off the dirt from your sweater. You finally thought of a plan.

Eridan: If I can get across this stupid island, I could wwalk around and find VVriska and get the hell out of this stupid island.

You nod to yourself as you started walking straight forward, trying to keep yourself clean while leaves fall down from the tall trees.

Eridan: Huh... maybe it isn’t so bad... hm, for land.

You muttered as you pushed some large leaves and continued to move forward. The humidity getting more wet as he felt like his socks were getting wet. He also noticed there were mud on on his shoes.

Eridan: This stupid treasure better be wworth it or I wwill blast this cod forsaken la-

You suddenly tripped on a vine.

Eridan: WWEH!

He rolled down what looked like a hill, or a cliff if he was being serious. He was being wrapped by his own cape and a couple of other vines.

He kept rolling down, still screaming until he finally fell on his face in a puddle.

He quickly untied himself and tore off the vines that managed to tangled itself on him.

Oh cod you got some in you mouth. You got up and spat whatever it is in your mouth.

Hold on.

Eridan: Ugh...wwhat wwas that..?

Your mouth tasted like grub gum, but youcouldn’t get the taste like. It was so strong but it definitely tasted like grub gum.

You looked down at the ‘puddle’ and saw that is was slightly...pink?

No no, you couldn’t possibly think it was pink. Right? It’s impossible. But it tasted something strong. He quickly shook his head and looked around.

Eridan: Aww fuck...

It was almost completely dark now. The tress somehow got taller and and bushes were more bigger. This isn’t funny anymore.

Eridan: HELP! VVRISKA!! ANYONE!!

You screamed as he cowardly fell back, shaking. You clutch onto your now dirty and ripped cape. You didn’t care about the treasure anymore, you just wanna get out of here.

**_“You must continue on Ampora. For your life depends on it.”_ **

There’s that voice again. Could somebody be spying on you? Did they see you coward in fear while you desperately cling on your cape pathetically?

Eridan: Fuck you! I knoww you’re here you glubbing creep!

He stood up hastily as he stomped forward.

Eridan: I’m not afraid of you! YOU HEARING THIS?! I’M NOT AFRAID OF SOME FUCKIN VVOICE LOOMING OVVER ME!

You screamed as he ran forward.

Eridan: Come at me! For I am Eridan Ampor-

** *REEEEEEEEEEEEEE* **

There was a loud featherbeast called and you turned to see the trees shaking. This is a good time to run.

And you did. You can as far as your fish legs can carry you. You can hear the featherbeast flying closer as you ran further. You know, for some reason, it wasn’t any ordinary flying beast. It sounded like a featherbeast, but it didn’t act like one. It didn’t have the ability to move trees. It would’ve been too small. Or at least average size.

You didn’t think much but you suddenly jumped off a small cliff and landed into a strange body of water.

You looked up and thank the angels that you didn’t spoke as you see a large figure hovering over and passing by. It was quick, so you didn’t get a good look on what it really was.

You looked around and saw that you’re surrounded by the color pink.

Pink?

Pink?!

Eridan: PINK!?

You shouted as you crawled out of pink pond. You shook it off of your hair as best as you could and looked at the lake. Yup, it was definitely pink alright.

Eridan: Ugh, noww I smell like grub gum... hold on a moment.

You inspected the pond and poke your finger in. It felt cold but when you smelled it, it was too strong he cringed. It stung his nose so bad he thought he’d lost his scent. Thankfully he didn’t as he gave it a taste.

It was odd. It smelled kinda like grub gum, but it tasted almost like...

Eridan: Swweet grub sauce? Wwhat kind of wwater is this?! There’s gotta be some science behind it.

You wished you brought something to hold a sample of the water. You’ll have to come back to it soon when you steal the map from Vriska.

Just then, he heard that damn voice.

_** “B e )| i n d y o u.” ** _

This time, you were able to catch the voice. You turned and immediately regretted it . What you saw was a tall silhouette of... something? It looked like a troll but it was so dark you couldn’t make it out. But he noticed their one eye was peering at him.

You gulped and backed up slowly.

Eridan: H-Hey! Ww-why so scared?! Come at me if you wwanna mess wwith me!

You raised your fists and backed up more.

Eridan: Wwho are you?! I need answer-

You backed up too much and landed in the pond again. You flail about as you got back on land. You returned to your original fighting position.

Eridan: Come at me you-

Your face went pale. They weren’t there anymore. You looked around frantically.

Eridan: I knoww you’re here! Showw yourself you cowward!

You continued to shout, still looking around.

Then, you heard the water splashed. You squeaked as you pinned yourself on a tree. As you stood still, you saw a large dark figure raising from the pink waters.

You started to shake, were they in the water this whole time?! They could’ve grabbed you so easily.

That was it, you had enough. You quickly absconded out of the area. You didn’t care if you couldn’t retrieve the treasure, your high blood life is on the line if you don’t get out of here.

You ran as far and fast as you could go, hoping that you at least find someplace else that isn’t tress and pink body of water.

Suddenly, you tripped on a rock.

Eridan: OOFM.

Vriska: !!!!!!!!

Vriska: Eridan?!?!?!?!

You suddenly shot your head up and saw her looking down at you. You quickly got up.

Eridan: Vvriska!

Eridan: Wwe need to get the fuck out of here!

Eridan: Noww!

Vriska: Huh????????

Vriska: So there’s no treasure after all?!

Eridan: Forget about the glubbing treasure!

Vriska: Hell no!!!!!!!!

Vriska: I’m t8king it myself since you’re such a fucking coward. >::::(

You watched as Vriska snatched the map back from you and stormed into the forest.

Eridan: VVRISKA DON’T GO IN THERE!

Vriska: Oh shut up Ampora!!!!!!!!

Eridan: SERKET!!!

You tried to follow her but quickly stopped yourself. No, you are NOT going back to whatever the fuck that was.

Moments later, after minutes of you shaking in fear, you see Vriska coming back with a sack of what looked like dead featherbeast.

Vriska: Uuuuuuuuugh

Vriska: All that walking and all I got is dead lusii >::::,(

You were dumbfounded.

Eridan: I’m fucking dumbfounded

Eridan: Did you not see something else in there?! There’s something in there!

Eridan: There’s also a pink pond!

Eridan: VVRISKA THERE’S FUCKING PINK WWATER!

Vriska only blinked.

Vriska: Jegus you’re hysterical today

Vriska: Look if I give you half of my treasure to you would you shut up????????

You panted in frustration but sadly gave in the offer. Vriska threw down little of half what she got and sailed off.

You, however, just stood there. Not caring about the small pickings she gave you. You were absolutely sure there was something in there. 

Or someone.

But who? No one can survive in this place, there’s nothing to hunt. Unless there was a troll living with their lusus, and you had lost your chance to give the vast glub the meal she deserves.

Yeah that must be it. And that troll must be every skilled in combat if they were that fast.

Eridan: I must return to this place once I get my bearings back.

You picked up the small dead featherbeast and turned to the sea and your ship. You gripped your fist and turned your head towards the forest.

Eridan: Don’t think this is ovver! I’m coming for you! You hear me?!

You smirked and laughed.

Eridan: Consider this as a threat! You cannot outsmart me! Eridan Ampora! I’ll find you and fight you!!

You raised the dead beasts up before running to your ship and sailing off, still smiling mischievous.

Be the unknown troll.

Sadly you cannot be the unknown troll, but you can see them sitting on a tree branch.

You just got done spooking him off the forest, but normally you would lead them near your prized pink rivers and/or ponds before culling them. But today you weren’t feeling like it.

Besides that troll you spooked, was kinda cute for someone so pertinacious of their blood class.

You watch as he yells at you, or at least what he thinks. You heard him through and clear though, you find it kinda funny and cute thinking he can fight you.

I mean he could if he’s that desperate, but you assume he’ll just be running in circles in the forest and would eventually give up.

At least, if you choose not to interfere.

Unknown troll, call up your moirail.

— [MS] mystiricalSyndrome started pestering [DD] deviantDestruction —

MS: you are not gonna believe what just )|appened today

DD: Huh?

DD: I’m vvery intrigued by this unknown surprise news!

MS: there was a seadweller )|ere

MS: violet blood btw

MS: i was so bored so i didnt cull t)|em

MS: so i mess wit)| t)|em a bit

MS: but some)|ow

MS: i was really into it

MS: plus t)|ey were kinda cute

MS: is it weird t)|at i want t)|em to come back?

DD: i mean

DD: did they do a weird speech?

MS: t)|ey did a dramatic speec)| on )|ow t)|ey were gonna come back

MS: and find me then fig)|t me

MS: give me weird pitch feelings for that troll

DD: I’d suggest you keep an eye on them

DD: Just in case

DD: But other than that do whatevver you want with them

MS: alrig)|t

MS: lets )|ope seabird parent doesnt eat t)|eir ship

— [MS] mystiricalSyndrome ceased pestering [DD] deviantDestruction —


End file.
